Requiem in Blue
by Suicidal Bee
Summary: According to Freud's view of the unconscious, the psychic apparatus consists of three instances: id, ego and super-ego. Let's see what happens when the id imminently is brought to light...
1. PROLOGUE

**_"Before we go any further, let's get this out of the way. I want you to do three things for me.  
One. Do not be offended by anything you read beyond this point.  
Two. Leave your inhibitions at the door.  
Three, and most important. Everything you see and hear from now on must remain between us._**

**_"The Juliette Society" by Sasha Grey_**

* * *

Mathias' POV:

*FLASHBACK*

*crash*

"You little idiot! Where the hell have you hidden now!? I swear that as soon as I see you I'll behead you, and then I'll rip out your arms to slice them and serve them with the nettle soup, and on the way I'll pluck your veins and decorate it with them!"

_I still remember when I was… we were, kids. That era where nothing really seemed to matter, only the fact of competing for the purpose of being our father's biggest pride. Romping by those –then –snowy fields which today would be nothing more or less than some of our houses, even today, having a tortuous past, a successful present and a possible –yet unknown –future, we couldn't identify what place would it be today._

"Don't find me… Please don't find me…"

_That archaic, immemorial, perished manor that keeps chasing my thoughts from time to time (and, one way or another, now more than before) was the main stage of our daily games. We spent whole days pushing and stoning ourselves, fighting, stealing our toys, and I perfectly know it, what sort of game is that where the kids bruise each other? That, ladies and gentlemen, was the sort of game we were already used to play, but what our little and naïve childish minds failed to grasp from the beginning was, our father's then successful attempt: to instruct us._

"Ha, I already saw you… I've told you, trapezoid head, you can run but not hide"

_"You can run but not hide" How many times have I heard that in my childhood? Coming out from everyone; clearly, I always expected that. But then I was already resigned to any punishment that they could give me._

*BLAM*

"OUHH!"

_Of course that, there wasn't only one day where I hadn't had a pretty good spanking. But now that I'm –maybe, partially –conscious of every kind of actions' infamy that in that time was, not something with that magnitude, but little and insignificant taboos (and even now, excepting of scarce places in this disproportionate world), I realize that I never stopped to ponder another possible option. Things could have been so different, I could have become an illustrious figure of wandering's feats, or well, direct myself to an inevitable cataclysm. Even now I keep questioning myself, what would have happened if I had let my fervent heart… freeze… like all of theirs._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

**Hi people~ Well, this time I'm trying to write a psychological thriller. As you'll then see, this fic has "hidden messages" along the story, although some random nonsenses could appear every now and then. This is just the prologue, that's why it isn't very long, however, I promise more length in the following chapters.  
If you wish to understand or figure out the secret messages in the prologue, PM me or send a message to my Tumblr account: shetalkswithmonsters.  
To write and translate the chapters from Spanish to English, I'll update every two weeks.**

**That's all for now, Piper out~!**

**Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Expression "Trapezoid head" - ScandiAisu on DeviantArt (she has deleted it :'( )**


	2. Burns' Mass

"_**Why'd you leave Balincrest?"**_

"_**My brother went here"**_

"_**Dead Poets Society"**_

* * *

The hurtful and elegiac sound of a bagpipe inconsolably wailing flooded completely the holy pavilion.

Scots, why a lot of gross guys would be that proud just for a piercing sound like that infernal instrument's? Maybe they can have –and let's say not well founded –their own reasons, but either way, it was still implausible, even more coming from people like them.

Originally, Burns Night is celebrated only in Scotland, but it's obvious that he was the one who forced his siblings (not to mention that he also alluded to the rest of Europe) to join in the poet's commemoration, although the not related nations rejected him outright, clearly.

Twenty-fifth January, and classes hadn't started yet ... It seems that Arthur unconsciously disorganized his schedule (yes, after spending all of his time insinuating himself to Alfred), but blurring the situation, actually, the school year would begin next day, unfortunately for students.

All guests were startled by the plaintive shrillness, standing in front of their seats, receiving the retinue of flag bearers led by a red-haired, freckled boy, who executed the satanic bagpipes while guiding his companions: five children in traditional costumes, carrying United Kingdom's flags, adding Ireland's (probably to avoid beatings coming from her elder sister).

Arthur resembled a groom waiting for his bride at the altar, holding a candle in his hand, and, like the parade of standard bearers, dressed in his traditional costume.

The escorts arrived at the steps in front of the tabernacle, positioned in rows of three: at Arthur's (who was in the middle) right, the bagpipe's interpreter, and at his left, the Scottish flag carrier, and at this latter's one left, the English flag carrier followed by the Welsh one; escorts carrying Irish flags rushed to be at the right of the bagpipe's musician. The convoy's tense situation was easy to notice, since they could not make it more evident: sweating like they were being cooked, swallowing every few minutes at an almost moderate frequency, adjusting their sleeves and necks, trying to hide those wretched expressions on their faces while they were trying not to drop the flags...

Arthur seemed to ignore this and went towards his siblings, who were sitting, of course, in the altar's closest row. He lit Allistor's candle and returned to his position, Allistor lit Rhys's candle, and Rhys lit Liam's, and Liam lit Bridget's... and so on down to Peter, who lit the candle of the student who was behind him to repeat the previous actions.

This time, a priest arrived at the altar, and placing his glasses, opened an old-looking book –arguably as thick as a bible–, and began reciting what seemed to be a homecoming verse, clearly, in Old English.

* * *

Finally, a mass which had become martyrdom concluded. At least, for those who were not World Academy W's students, because in a few long hours, pupils must leave on a train heading to the lyceum.

"Congratulations for the celebration" Holland congratulated England, straining him his hand

"I'm glad you liked it" Arthur made a motion to accept the token of appreciation "Belgium, Luxembourg, ready for the next quarter?" He tried to relax them by cheering them up in some way or another

"We'll strive every effort" Belgium affirmed with a positive smile

Her younger brother, Luxembourg, just returned to his suspicious glance at that comment, being the first one from the Netherlands's family leaving the church.

"Great ceremony" Germany praised England shaking his hand without prior notice

"T-thank you very much" He smiled, slightly surprised "Romano, Veneziano, you both have a big pair of shoes to fill, I hope this time you're going to give the best of yourselves" He sighed, after finishing his sentence directed to the Italian brothers who had come along with Ludwig "Your grandpa was one of the best ones"

"Ve~"

"Thanks"

Romano interrupted his younger brother after pushing him out the chapel along with Germany.

"W-what a… nice celebration, England…" Denmark offered him his shaking hand in token of greeting

"I know, I'm glad you've came" Arthur sketched a roguish smile to try to provoke him "So, how does it feel to be so close to junior year?" He glanced at the younger ones from the Nordic family: Iceland, Greenland, Faroe and Åland, of course

"More overwhelming teachers to bear, a year less to finish high school" Nils answered droningly

"Oh, right, I expect great things from you guys this time" Arthur kept his cool

"Don't worry; they won't disappoint us, right?" Finland added

"We'll do… what's possible" Iceland assured to not actually promise anything, still with his puffin in his arms

"All right, I like it this way. See you soon" He said goodbye, looking as the quiet group of countries slowly left the parish church "Oh! Fo! See you tonight!" He shouted a reminder to Faroe, who still was a few meters away from him

"See you at tonight's dinner Iggy!" Astrid gave her last farewell, waving as she disappeared into the crowd

The flushed evening sun thoroughly suffused that taciturn afternoon. Lucky to contemplate, from a peripheral point of view, as its mate and possible relative, the time, snatched away the inherence between so many families without any clemency. Even though that night (at two in the morning, to be precise), academy's attendants would come to pick up the students, that evening meant the leaving time for those pupils from school's first year, who were just beginning in the institution. No one really knew why, maybe it was some sort of orientation class or something related with that.

"Mamma! I don't want to go!" Peter cried, running to hug Tino

"Oh, honey… I'm sorry. But look at me" Finland took Sealand by his chin to stare right at him "You have to be a good boy and comply with your obligations, right? Do it for me and your dad" Tino tried to –innocently – extort him

"C'mon, ch'n up, no tears…" Berwald patted his head and wiped his tears

"Do you want to hurry? Hello! We're going to lose the train" Ladonia grumbled from afar, already in front of a wagon's sliding doors

"Big brother! I don't want to go!" Christiania cried raising his arms, clearly expecting an embrace by his older brother

"Listen to me, kid: school is like a prison, fulfil your judgment and then you'll leave, you'll see that when you finish, you'll be laughing at everything that could have happened" Denmark –reluctantly– tried to give his little brother some encouragement

"Don't be stupid" Greenland whacked Mathias "Calm down, Christiania, we'll be there in any case, so there's nothing to worry about, right?" Malik went down to his level and patted his head

Christiania wiped away his little tears that slid down his cheeks, he smiled, and, turning around, he ran toward the wagon which was in front of him, along with Sealand and Ladonia.

A strident screech howled from the train's smokestack, and the sliding doors of each boxcar closed abruptly, interrupting in a sudden way the last farewells. The children crowded up at the windows, exasperatingly waving with their little hands, trying to transmit for the last time their conclusive farewells; as the vehicle slowly moved away, pulling them apart thus from their homes, and increasingly further and further. Until the sun turned already into a little spot between the hollow of the green hills, which partially covered the all-seeing sun…

* * *

**Don't kill me, I don't know anything about the education system in Britain, the only thing I learnt is that Christmas' recess ends in middle January... if the info I got was right, clearly... plus I wanted to search an excuse for Burns Night dinner... Anyway, sorry for the delay. Also, this and next chapter are inspired on Dead Poets Society, that's why they'll be similar (only the beginning of the movie).  
There's nothing to understand in this chapter, this is only an introduction ^^  
**

**That was all, Piper out~!**

**P.S: Excuse the misspellings, though I checked it 5 times so I think it's okay...**

**Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Nils Eriksson/Åland Islands - KurokawaAyumi (DeviantArt)/eliastheswede (Tumblr)**

**Allistor: Scotland**

**Rhys: Wales**

**Liam: Northern Ireland**

**Bridget: Ireland**

**Fo is for Føroyar, it's also Faroe Islands' internet TLD.**


	3. Of Farewells and Welcomes

_**"They're not that different from you, are they? Same haircuts. Full of hormones, just like you. Invincible, just like you feel. The world is their oyster. They believe they're destined for great things, just like many of you, their eyes are full of hope, just like you […]But if you listen real close, you can hear them whisper their legacy to you. Go on, lean in. Listen, you hear it? - - Carpe - - hear it? - - Carpe, carpe diem, seize the day boys, make your lives extraordinary."**_

_**"Dead Poets Society"**_

* * *

The annoying sound of a hooter finished the explicit sentimentalism of those farewells. The Nordics turned around to contemplate some Asians (the ones from sophomore year, nay: Korea, Taiwan, Macau and Hong Kong), the youngest one from the Baltics with some Soviets (Latvia, Belarus and Poland), the Italian brothers, the youngest ones from Netherlands' family and Scotland's little siblings (Shetland and Orkney), they all friends of the youngest ones of their family, in a silver convertible.

"They're our friends! Can we go with them?" Malik asked for permission to his elder brother, almost in a childish tone, at the edge of putting on those imploring puppy eyes

"Yeah… Go ahead" Mathias affirmed reluctantly, and in a trice they were running towards the car "Wait, not you, Faroe"

"Uh? Why not me?" She questioned turning around, surreptitiously making a gesture with the hand to her friends to make them wait for her; after all, she was going to end up convincing him

"You have to get ready for Burns Night dinner, did you forget it? That one why you bothered me so much to let you go" Mathias grumbled between teeth, refreshing his sister's memory

"Oh… But it is okay, we'll just go for a drive. I can go to Orkney's house and then we both will get ready there, yes? Please?" She implored, taking him by his hands and putting on that –metaphorical– shiny eyed mask along with her innocent smile already sketched

"Meh… alright, but hurry up, the train comes to pick you up at two in the morning and I don't want to wake up to carry you to the academy if you lose it" He warned her

"Of course not. Thank you bro, I love you" Astrid gave her elder brother a kiss on his cheek as a token of gratitude, for then run toward the car

* * *

The presence of a new face could be noticed in the group of the silver vehicle.

"Who is she?" Emil asked, at the same time that he opened a door to get in the crowd

"I'm Seychelles, the… new girl" The girl with African features answered, "From the African class"

"Isn't she adorable? I read the names of the roommates in a bulletin board before getting out the church, like, Seychie's going to be your new mate, Bel" Poland announced as Macau turned on the car and they slowly started to move forward

"I feel for you" Romano felt sorry sarcastically

"Oh, don't wo- Hey!" Bella then noticed the real plan behind that sentence, "Don't be like that. Seychie" This time, she turned her gaze to Seychelles, "Just ignore Romano, he doesn't know what he's saying" She tried to support her

"Meh, she's the new girl, what's her speciality? Canning sardines?" Shetland mocked

"Shut up already, why does she have to work her way up?" Luxembourg questioned

"That's not our problem" Nils finally ended the wave of mocks for Seychelles, "Let's change the topic. It bores me talking a lot about stupidities. How are we going to make up the study groups this trimester?"

"Oh, speaking about the devil: Ice, rumour has it that you've been to summer school before starting the year" Hong Kong gossiped

"Oh, yeah: physical chemistry, my brother wanted me to be ready. How was your Christmas recess, Hong?" Emil quickly got rid of the gossiping tongues

"Wonderful" Kaoru answered, emphasising the reply

"Welcome to the World Torture W, Seychelles" Malik greeted her, giving her a kind of warm welcome (in his way, of course)

"It's as difficult as everyone says! Unless you're a genius, like Macau!" Korea warned, tilting his head to point the Asian nation

"He idolises me, that's why I help him with Latin, and with algebra, and with physical chemistry and astrophysics, of course…" Chao bragged, adjusting his glasses to emphasize even more that show

"See? STUDY GROUPS, everything's about that" Nils resumed the topic, "That's how Romano shone in Latin and I didn't fail at fucking Basic Chinese"

"Oh, then… can I join in your group?" A yet confused and naïve Seychelles asked

Her new schoolmates sighed shaking their heads, for then cover their faces with the hands collectively.

"No" Nils flatly refused, "Not yet"

Seychelles only could articulate a simple Oh, for then look round, confused and embarrassed, she didn't exactly knew what to say after that critical hit. She noticed then, that she didn't know yet the names of those four youngsters who had arrived recently. Timidly, she stared at one of them.

"Oh? Sorry, my name is Malik Suerseq-Køhler, Greenland" Malik offered his hand, introducing himself. Seychelles took it in response

"Astrid Bæretsen-Køhler, Faroe Islands" Astrid swiftly imitated the move of her brother, without even giving Seychelles time to shake hands with her too

"Emil Steilsson, Iceland" Emil didn't bothered in giving his hands this time

"Nils Eriksson-Väinämöinen, Åland Islands" Nils tilted his head to point himself

Seychelles erased the confusion in her face once the introductions were finished. And it was then, when, suddenly, the exposed environment divided itself in little groups, and surd whispers started to fill the remaining space. Some daggers recharged with a paralyzing substance stabbed the African girl's diaphragm in that moment: since the angst and the sensation of being alien to everything consumed diagonally her thorax. The new nation coughed to clear up her voice.

"So… you are… the youngest members… from the Nordic family, aren't you?" She asked from nowhere, attempting a pitiful topic of conversation

The youngsters with clearly Aryan features seemed to ignore her, since her question was completely flagrant.

"Orkney! Tell me that you know what time is it" Faroe startled, pointing to Orkney's wrist

"It's half past six…" Orkney hesitated, "It's half past six! Macau, leave us here, please!" She ordered pointing to nowhere

* * *

**Finally! Another chapter ;; I'm sorry people, lately I've been busy with school, plus last week was my 15 birthday week so... you know how we celebrate it here TwT However, I hope you all enjoy this short but intentioned chapter, if you wish to know the hidden message, just send me a PM or a message to my Tumblr account: shetalkswithmonsters.**

**Piper out!**

**Hetalia: Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Åland Islands: Kurokawa-Ayumi (DeviantArt)/eliastheswede (Tumblr)**


End file.
